The present invention relates to a bubble blower toy, and more particularly to a jumbo bubble blower toy, which improves the structure of the bubble-blower toy disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/166,706, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,075.
According to the design of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/166,706, the bubble-blower toy comprises an elongated solution container having a narrow opening, and a bubble-blowing device for insertion into the solution container to take a solution from the solution container for blowing jumbo bubbles. The bubble-blowing device comprises an operating unit, and a folding collapsible bubble-blowing unit. The operating unit drives the folding collapsible bubble-blowing unit between an open position where the operating unit forms a triangular open frame for blowing jumbo bubbles, and a closed position where the operating unit is collapsed for insertion into the solution container. However, because the operating unit is connected to the connecting point between the long arms of the bubble-blowing unit, linking means is necessary to let the bubble-blowing unit to be moved with the operating unit between the closed position and the open position. Further, before inserting the bubble-blowing device into the solution container, the bubble-blowing unit must be closed first.